


A promise to end

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), mention of bianca
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: Un giro di bevute, una partita a Grazia Malevola, cuori infranti, ricordi di storie passate, di promesse da mantenere... è una serata come tante, all'Impiccato."Varric sapeva che fiumi di alcool e sguardi lanciati di sottecchi a una bellissima e provocante Rivaini, seduta a qualche tavolo più in là, volevano dire solo una cosa: problemi di cuore. Il nano ne aveva visti così tanti -e scritti di conseguenza, solo con un pizzico di dramma in più- che ormai non aveva più dubbi sulla natura di certi gesti."





	A promise to end

  
  
** _A promise to end._ **

* * *

  
  
  
**«**…e poi Hawke sfondò la porta dai cardini, entrò nella stanza e…»  
  
Era una sera come le altre all’Impiccato. Norah, la cameriera, aveva servito per l’ennesima volta l’ordine sbagliato, alcuni minatori della Fossa delle Ossa cantavano sguaiatamente al tavolo al centro della camera, altri rifugiati si accontentavano di giocare a Grazia Malevola in un angolo. L’acre puzza di vomito, alcool e disperazione si ficcava con prepotenza tra le narici. _Questa era casa_.  
  
«Chi, Hawke? Parli di quel signorotto fereldiano che ti accompagna sempre? Non è quello lì, seduto al bancone?»  
  
Il tipo che lo aveva interrotto era sulla cinquantina, i pochi capelli rimasti striati di bianco, borse pesanti sotto gli occhi. Un viso anonimo, come tanti altri nella Città Inferiore; ciononostante, Varric interruppe il suo racconto e seguì la direzione da lui indicata.  
  
Era vero. Un uomo alto, dai folti capelli neri e con un abito che probabilmente valeva più dell’intera scorta di liquori polverosi di Corff, sedeva su uno sgabello davanti al bancone, con le spalle pesanti e la testa rivolta in basso. Il guerriero bevve un lungo sorso e sbatté il pesante boccale sul lurido legno di quercia, facendo traboccare parte del liquido schiumoso. Iniziò a tamburellarci contro le dita insistentemente, con un ritmo irregolare e fastidioso. _Thud. Tump tump…_  
  
Varric sapeva che fiumi di alcool e sguardi lanciati di sottecchi a una bellissima e provocante Rivaini, seduta a qualche tavolo più in là, volevano dire solo una cosa: problemi di cuore. Il nano ne aveva visti così tanti -e scritti di conseguenza, solo con un pizzico di dramma in più- che ormai non aveva più dubbi sulla natura di certi gesti.  
  
Uomini disperati o patetici, impotenti o troppo orgogliosi, bloccati da un rifiuto secco o dalla misteriosa mano del Creatore… tutti potevano soffrire di pene d’amore. Semplicemente, non Hawke. E tuttavia quello sguardo carico di rancore e desiderio parlava più chiaro di un membro della Cerchia messo alle strette con un pugnale alla gola o comprato con una tintinnante borsa di sovrane.  
  
Varric si grattò con aria di sufficienza il petto villoso, diede una veloce occhiata alle sue unghie e affermò: «Suppongo finiremo questa storia più tardi». La folla di avventori si disperse e lui raggiunse colui che era diventato la sua massima fonte d’ispirazione, di quei giorni.  
  
«Stai pianificando di uccidere qualcuno suonando? Mi dispiace dirtelo, Hawke, ma per quanto tu sia terribile, ti sta riuscendo male. Sono sicuro che quello spadone che ti porti appresso di solito farà comunque un lavoro eccellente, però. Sempre che ti serva per davvero»  
  
Il sopracitato ci mise qualche attimo prima di cadere dalle nuvole e capire che qualcuno gli aveva rivolto la parola, guardando a destra e a sinistra finché non gli venne in mente la brillante idea di volgere lo sguardo verso il basso, dove, nel frattempo, Varric si era arrampicato sullo sgabello alla sua destra -_erano troppo alti anche per degli umani_-.  
  
«Varric!» lo salutò con un sorriso a trentadue denti e una forte pacca sulle spalle, che gli fece mancare il fiato.  
  
«Vieni! Prendi qualcosa da bere!» esclamò con fin troppo entusiasmo «Corff! Porta altri due di questi!»  
  
Il taverniere accontentò all’istante la richiesta ed il nano si ritrovò un enorme boccale pieno di quella che sembrava birra amara delle Anderfels prima che potesse controbattere ed ordinare qualcosa di più commestibile.  
  
«Non è proprio la mia prima scelta…» borbottò il nano, facendo ondeggiare il liquido scuro «Ma per questa sera suppongo che mi dovrà andar bene»  
  
Hawke, intanto, aveva vuotato la prima ed era passato subito alla seconda, senza proferir parola. Quando Varric vide che non avrebbe ottenuto altro dal suo amico, se non un breve interludio di alticcia serenità, passò all’attacco: «Non sono solito rifiutare un giro di bevute, Hawke, ma in realtà avevo intenzione di parlarti»  
  
«Sputa il rospo, Varric. Sappiamo entrambi che non hai bisogno di esser pregato per aprire bocca»  
  
_Oh beh_, pensò il nano, _Diretto e delicato come sempre_.  
  
«Ho sentito dire che tu e la Rivaini avete qualcosa in ballo…»  
  
A quelle parole Hawke sbattè con durezza il boccale sul bancone, ma, per il resto, non disse niente, preferendo fissare un punto imprecisato su un asse di legno. Varric approfittò di quel suo silenzioso consenso e continuò: «So che non ascolti un bel niente di quel che ti dico, però, in qualità di tuo amico, sentirei di starti facendo un torto se non ti avvisassi. Dovresti fare attenzione. Isabela è una ragazza grandiosa, ma credo tu ne possa uscire ferito»  
  
_Sempre che non sia già successo, a giudicare dalle tue condizioni_, si disse tra sé e sé.  
  
«E per ferito intendo pugnalato e lasciato per morto in qualche vicolo cieco della Città Oscura»  
  
_Il dove potesse pugnalarlo era lasciato a libera interpretazione_.  
  
Hawke bevve un altro sorso, questa volta più lungo degli altri, e soppesò per bene quanto gli era stato detto. Alla fine, si voltò verso di lui e, con tono secco e decisivo, gli intimò: «So che hai buone intenzioni, Varric, ma questa discussione finisce qui»  
  
«Giusto. Mi dispiace di aver sollevato la questione» rispose lui senza esitazioni.  
  
I due continuarono a bere in silenzio, tra loro solo l’odioso tamburellare delle dita dell’uomo. Hawke tracannava il contenuto dei boccali in pochi sorsi, prendeva un profondo respiro e scrollava un po’ la testa come a voler recuperare un minimo di lucidità, e, con un semplice sbattere di nocche sul bancone, ordinava la nuova portata. Di tanto in tanto Varric gli passava delle noccioline -_dopo aver controllato che nella ciotola non si muovesse nulla, ovviamente_-, ma Hawke ne mangiava a malapena una manciata scarsa e tornava a bere. Il nano non insistette, anzi, lo lasciò fare, tranquillo. A fine serata non lo avrebbe di certo rimandato indietro da solo alla Città Superiore, ma gli avrebbe offerto alloggio nelle sue stanze; per quanto riguardava il conto da pagare, ci avrebbero pensato le monete che aveva vinto da un _certo_ elfo tenebroso a Grazia Malevola.  
  
E a proposito di elfi imbronciati… non era proprio Fenris, quello seduto allo stesso tavolo di Isabela? Era difficile non riconoscere i capelli bianchi e i marchi scintillanti sulla sua pelle. Quel povero illuso credeva davvero di riuscire a rivincere a carte i suoi soldi contro la piratessa? _Ah!_ Ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi. Varric stesso riusciva a batterla a malapena, e solo perché conosceva trucchi migliori, frutti di anni ed anni di intrighi e inganni nella Gilda dei Mercanti.  
  
Stava per fare un commento brillante, ma a guardare Hawke si bloccò di colpo: il suo sguardo era fisso sulla strana coppia e la sua mascella era così serrata che poteva quasi sentire le ossa sfregare con violenza l’una contro l’altra. Il nano si voltò di nuovo e scrutò di sottecchi i due. Dal punto in cui si trovava, poteva vedere la sinuosa gamba scoperta della Rivaini allungarsi con deliberata lentezza lungo la coscia dell’elfo, che, al contrario di quanto ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare, la stava lasciando fare. _Per le palle di Maferath_, c’era addirittura l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto di lui! Doveva correre ai ripari, e subito.  
  
Con uno schiocco di dita, chiamò Norah. La cameriera gli mandò un sorriso d’intesa e accorse subito da lui. Varric le bisbigliò qualcosa -precauzione inutile, dato che Hawke non prestava loro la benché minima attenzione- e le infilò con discrezione una moneta d’argento nella tasca del grembiule. Dopo neanche un minuto, la donna aveva _accidentalmente _versato i boccali che portava sul vassoio sul tavolo dei due.  
«_Vishante kaffas_!» L’imprecazione in Tevene rimbombò nella sala, facendo girare diverse teste curiose. Fenris si era alzato di scatto e aveva fatto cadere la sedia; sul tavolo le carte da gioco erano bagnate fradice di birra, così che era impossibile continuare la partita. L’attenzione di Varric fu però attratta da Isabela: la Rivaini aveva un grosso alone giallastro sulla camicia, nel punto in cui il liquido l’aveva colpita, e la stoffa era diventata semitrasparente, mettendo ancora più in risalto il seno prosperoso. Il lato più divertente, comunque, era un altro: Isabela stava guardando proprio lui, con un sorrisetto malizioso e un sopracciglio alzato.  
  
_Lei sapeva_.  
  
Varric trattenne una risata e alzò il boccale a mo’ di brindisi nella sua direzione, dopodiché bevve con plateale soddisfazione. Si sentì uno sbuffo divertito e dopo qualche istante la piratessa aveva lasciato la scena per dirigersi nella sua stanza, abbandonando l’elfo, _ora_ _con un’espressione decisamente arrabbiata_, a sorbirsi le finte scuse della cameriera. Varric continuò ad osservare, davvero molto compiaciuto.  
«Lo stai facendo di nuovo.» esordì d’un tratto Hawke, che non aveva neanche provato a commentare quello che era appena accaduto.  
  
«_Uh_? Facendo cosa, esattamente?»  
  
«Canticchiare. Sempre la stessa melodia. A volte la fischietti. Mentre cammini per le vie della Città Inferiore, vicino la forgia. Quando fai un buon affare… In battaglia, persino. Ci sono volte in cui non riesco a concentrarmi sulle grida di quei pezzi di merda che ci assaltano ad ogni vico, perché sento te e quella dannata canzone.»  
  
Hawke ordinò un altro giro di bevute per entrambi, sebbene il boccale del nano fosse ancora pieno a metà. Era il suo ringraziamento silenzioso per quanto aveva fatto poco prima, forse? Tuttavia per il momento i suoi pensieri erano incentrati su altro: non si era accorto di averlo fatto _di nuovo_.  
  
«Si tratta di Bianca, non è vero?» chiese Hawke, ignaro delle sue elucubrazioni. Varric portò istintivamente una mano sulla sua adorata balestra, che non lasciava mai da sola, imprecando tra sé e sé. Pareva che Hawke da ubriaco fosse decisamente più intelligente e sveglio che da sobrio, per sua sfortuna.  
  
«Bianca? Temo che dovrai essere un tantino più specifico, Hawke, se non vuoi rischiare di _suonare_ delirante» tentò di sviare il discorso, ma Hawke non demorse.  
  
«Non prendermi per il culo, Varric, sento che c’è un’altra delle tue storie dietro quel nome»  
  
Varric alzò un sopracciglio: «A parte averla comprata da un tizio qui nella Città Inferiore che non si era neanche degnato di staccare la mano del precedente padrone dal grilletto all’attimo della vendita, c’è poco da aggiungere»  
  
Si concesse un sorso per aiutarsi a mandare giù la bugia e continuò con aria di sufficienza, come se la sua spiegazione bastasse a spegnere ogni traccia di curiosità. «Per la scelta del nome, è stato facile. Bianca è un nome comune. Metà delle donne nella Gilda dei Mercanti si chiama così, le altre si chiamano Helga. E’ bastato lanciare una moneta»  
  
«Ogni volta una cazzata diversa» sbuffò l’altro. «Non so se te le prepari o se te le inventi sul momento, ma basta farti una domanda di troppo che tu rispondi con quel tuo solito sorrisetto beffardo e te ne vai. Quindi non ti chiederò altro»  
  
Il nano lo guardò per qualche istante incredulo, quando Hawke, all’improvviso, aggiunse: «La prossima volta sii più credibile, però. L’ultima cosa che avrei mai creduto di sentirti dire è che Bianca è comune, come se fosse una delle tante cianfrusaglie inutili che troviamo in giro»  
A quelle parole Varric non riuscì a trattenere una risata, nonostante tutto. _Sì, decisamente più sveglio da ubriaco che da sobrio_.   
  
«Vero. Bisogna sempre aver pronta una storia, per ogni evenienza, ma bisogna anche cambiarla a seconda del pubblico» commentò, con un ghigno. Hawke scrollò le spalle e tornò a prestare attenzione al suo boccale, al bancone, a Corff, insomma, a tutto ciò che riguardasse solo quella sua birra imbevibile o l’averne ancora.  
  
Varric approfittò di quella pausa per riflettere, con un’inattesa amarezza pronta ad assalirlo. Come poteva spiegargli che Bianca non era semplicemente un nome, che andava oltre l’essere un prodigio di ingegneria nanica? Che Bianca era il risultato di un umorismo pungente, di una mente brillante, di un genio ribelle? Che Bianca era l’incarnazione dell’unica donna che, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe stata sempre presente nella sua vita? Di un’illusione, di questo si trattava: dare proprio _quel_ nome alla balestra era un modo patetico per credere di esserle vicino, per far finta di aver controllo sulla loro vita.  
  
“_Questa bambolina sta per farci diventare ricchi!_” Ricordava ancora l’entusiasmo che era trapelato dalla sua voce al pronunciare quelle parole, mentre accarezzava la balestra appena ultimata e gliela porgeva con orgoglio. Lui aveva ignorato l’arma -fatto che non sarebbe più accaduto con tanta leggerezza- e aveva invece preso la donna tra le braccia, cascando sul letto con una giravolta tra il suono delle risate e delle loro voci concitate, pronte a forgiare progetti che non vedevano l’ora di realizzare.  
  
“_La Gilda non mi permetterà di continuare le mie ricerche se non sposerò quel Bogdan, della Casa Vasca._” aveva confessato qualche tempo dopo, tenendosi una mano tra i capelli, pensierosa.  
  
“_Troveremo un modo. Fuggiremo. Conosco un capitano che potrebbe infischiarsene della Gilda e farci salpare stesso domani mattina, al sorgere del sole. Non ci avranno mai._” aveva detto con determinazione, ma Varric le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e l’aveva bloccata, scuotendo il capo. Non sarebbero sopravvissuti a lungo senza l’appoggio delle famiglie di superficie, per quanto lo infastidisse ammetterlo. Senza il loro supporto, lui avrebbe perso tutti i favori e le conoscenze che gli venivano garantiti e lei non avrebbe potuto esprimere al meglio le sue abilità da fabbro e geniere. Erano troppo ancorati alla vita di lusso e privilegi in cui erano cresciuti per concepire qualcosa di diverso. Se fosse rimasta, un giorno sarebbe diventata un Campione. Se fosse scappata con lui, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la sua Casata, il suo Nome, le sue Origini; sarebbe vissuta nella miseria e lasciata presto nel dimenticatoio. E così Varric l’aveva lasciata andare, per il suo bene, si disse. Mai come in quella volta aveva odiato le tradizioni della sua gente. Mai come quella volta aveva odiato non riuscire a distaccarsene.  
Si era ripetuto più e più volte, nel tentativo di convincersi, che la balestra sarebbe diventata un ricordo indelebile, il simbolo di un amore che, nonostante tutto, perdurava; e invece, in sere come quelle, in cui a fargli compagnia c’erano solo i suoi pensieri, risvegliati dall’acido richiamo di una bevanda alcolica, capiva che non rappresentava null’altro che un monito, il risultato dei suoi errori, dei suoi rimpianti.  
  
“_Promettimelo_” lo aveva scongiurato lei “_Prometti, Varric. Questa non sarà la fine._”  
  
E lui, troppo debole per poter mettere la parola _Fine_ a una delle sue storie, aveva tradotto quel giuramento in una melodia, i cui versi erano stati custoditi con cura e protetti gelosamente da orecchie inappropriate.  
  
«Nulla apre gli occhi della memoria come una canzone**[1]**» affermò ad alta voce, uscendo dal silenzio che si era auto imposto in quei minuti di riflessione. Hawke si girò distrattamente verso lui, lasciando per un attimo il suo passatempo. Il nano notò che il boccale era stato vuotato di nuovo, eppure Garrett, per la prima volta da quando si era seduto al suo fianco, mollò la presa, senza ordinare ancora. I suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e rossi ai lati per via del troppo alcool, tuttavia mostravano un’attenzione cauta e decisa che lo convinsero a non lasciarlo ancora sulle spine. Già, Garrett Hawke poteva davvero diventare la persona adatta a cui rivelare una storia del genere.  
  
«E quella di Bianca è una memoria ricorrente, che mi entra in testa come il ritornello di una canzone fastidiosa, che io lo voglia oppure no. È la storia di una promessa, di una serie di tentati omicidi, di due innamorati sfortunati e, ovviamente, non sarebbe stata di mio pugno se non avessi inserito anche una buona dose di disavventure e misfatti…» quasi scherzò, nel tentativo di recuperare parte del carisma e dell’umorismo che tanto lo caratterizzavano.  
  
«Ancora non ho trovato un finale adatto, però. Spero di scriverlo quanto prima.» aggiunse, con una certa malinconia appena appena celata.  
Ci fu un attimo di pausa, in cui Varric cercò di trovare il punto giusto da cui cominciare a raccontare, ma, contro ogni previsione, Hawke lo rassicurò: «Sarebbe un peccato svelarmi la trama, allora. Non credo che potrei aspettare troppo per sentirla tutta. E nessuno meglio di me sa quanto poco tempo hai a disposizione per completarla, visto che mi segui ad ogni passo…»  
  
Varric ghignò come se volesse prenderlo in giro, ma dentro di sé sentiva un’immensa gratitudine: per la sua inaspettata comprensione, per il rispetto che aveva mostrato nel non insistere, per l’improvviso affetto che provava nei suoi confronti, paragonabile a un bene fraterno… Ma no, che diceva: il rapporto con Hawke superava di gran lunga quello con Bartrand, che non aveva mai svelato un minimo di amore, se non per le reliquie e i resti della società sotterranea da cui era dovuto scappare e che Varric, d’altro canto, aveva imparato a detestare.  
Incredibile a dirsi, eppure il nano, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, rimase senza parole; per cui non gli rimase altro da fare se non prendere la palla al balzo e sviare il discorso, lungo la strada che gli era stata appena offerta.  
  
«È un modo per dirmi di lasciarti in pace? Scordatelo, Hawke. C’è sempre da divertirsi dove ci sei tu. Sei il protagonista perfetto per uno dei miei prossimi libri, devo sapere tutto di te. E poi, come faresti senza il tuo incantevole nano di fiducia?»  
  
«C’è sempre da prendere a calci in culo qualcuno, vorrai dire!» ribattè l’altro, mostrando infine il suo sorriso smagliante, sebbene così ciucco da far girare la testa al solo guardarlo, come se anche lui avesse bevuto la stessa quantità di birra.  
  
«Spesso e volentieri le due cose coincidono» spiegò Varric. Afferrò qualche nocciolina dalla ciotola appena toccata, dopodiché le offrì nuovamente ad Hawke: questa volta l’uomo le mangiò senza fare troppe storie.  
  
«Ai culi! Da prendere a calci e non!» urlò Hawke dal nulla, come se niente fosse. Si era fatto davvero tardi, erano rimasti in pochi dentro all’Impiccato, qualcuno si era addirittura addormentato o collassato, ma Hawke continuò, ignaro degli sguardi oltraggiati o delle risatine che quel suo augurio aveva attirato. Corff comparve come per magia da qualche angolo nascosto della locanda e gli riempì ancora il boccale, così che Hawke potesse completare il suo brindisi.  
  
«Alle storie ancora da scrivere!» gridò di nuovo, alzando il boccale con così tanta foga da far cadere parte della schiuma e della birra sul pavimento. Si sentì la vocina acuta di Norah borbottare e lamentarsi del fatto che avrebbe dovuto pulire lei più tardi, ma Hawke oltre che ubriaco, sembrava essere diventato anche sordo.  
  
«Che io possa vivere abbastanza a lungo da poterle terminare!» si unì Varric, lasciandosi andare all’improvvisa e contagiosa allegria.  
  
«E che io possa vivere abbastanza a lungo da poterle ascoltare! Brindiamo!» terminò Hawke e insieme bevvero avidamente, incrociando le loro braccia e lasciando un sonoro sospiro appagato al termine del sorso.   
  
I due continuarono a bere e a stare insieme, fino a che anche l’ultima luce fu scomparsa.  
  
Sì, un giorno anche Hawke avrebbe scoperto la sua storia, si disse, possibilmente non da ubriaco. E, fino ad allora, persino l’amara birra delle Anderferls poteva andare bene.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **NdA:** Credo che delle note siano d'obbligo. Bene, che dire! E' la prima volta che scrivo di Hawke, di Varric o di Dragon Age II in generale, per cui ho paura del risultato finale (non che normalmente io sia sicura o contenta di ciò che scrivo, sia chiaro), quindi posso già dirvi che queste note saranno piene di scuse.  
Voglio precisare da subito che il mio Hawke ha una personalità per lo più "Red" ed ho provato a farla emergere con un carattere un po' scontroso e delle parolacce buttate qui e lì. Purtroppo, però, si sa che Hawke è canonicamente un _cazzone_ -perdonatemi-, per cui ogni tanto da quella sua boccaccia esce anche qualche scemenza, che spero vi strappi un sorriso (ma anche un mezzo o quarto di smorfia mi vanno bene).  
Varric. Che dire di Varric? Ho paura di averlo rovinato. Mi sono accorta con molta amarezza che tendo a rendere i personaggi che includo nelle mie storie dei poveri depressi, che devono necessariamente sfogarsi con un monologo interiore. E per questo vi chiedo scusa di nuovo. Vi avevo avvisato!  
A mia discolpa posso dire che aveva bevuto e, quando ci si lascia andare all'alcool, o si inizia a parlare a sproposito o facciamo raffiorare tutte le nostre paranoie. Niente nano carismatico qui, mi dispiace!   
Che altro... la storia è ambientata nel Secondo Atto, dopo che Hawke e Isabela hanno finalmente _duellato_ (if you know what I mean) e quindi alcuni dialoghi provengono direttamente dal gioco, anche se sono sicura ve ne siate già accorti.   
Credo che questo possa bastare, avete già letto abbastanza.  
  
Ah! Un'ultima cosa, _molto_ importante: non mostro Varric che racconta la sua storia con Bianca, semplicemente perchè non è mostrato nel gioco -dubito che volesse che Cassandra la scoprisse- MA è ovvio che Hawke dovrà conoscerla. Mi rifiuto di credere che il primo a sapere di Bianca sia l'Inquisitore, è inaccettabile.  
  
Grazie per essere arrivati fino alla fine, scusate ancora e... Alla prossima!  
  
-Crazymoonlight  
  
**[1]** è una frase di Stephen King.


End file.
